


The Mirror of Erised

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter found the mirror after the war, and he didn't like what he saw. </p>
<p>Why couldn't it be socks? At least then he could buy what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer- I don't own this. This was written Round Robin over an IM chat. I blame them for the weird lines.

Harry stared into the Mirror that he hadn't seen for over a decade.

While he stared into the mirror, it stared back.

It pulled his deepest desires from his mind to project their image into it's silvery surface.

Harry once saw his parents being happy with him.

But now the image was different from that.

Harry had taken the Post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

His kids called him DADA after his class.

He'd married his soulmate.

He'd spread the word to the whole wizarding world that he didn't want the fame, and they responded by not trying to treat him as a celebrity.

And so he stared into the mirror and saw his greatest desire that he had.

His own face was reflected, as was the room.

The only difference was, his hair was flat in the reflection.

He'd rather it be a pair of Socks like Dumbledore, at least them he could buy what he wanted.

A/N don't kill me. It was a weird thing on an IM chat. We would just do one sentence apeice. That's why it's written like that.


End file.
